


Loving Every Inch Of You

by S3ttle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Love, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Rejection, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Will It Fit? Read To Find Out!, basically just porn, kinda fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3ttle/pseuds/S3ttle
Summary: So basically one day I was thinking about how large Kisame's frame is, and then I started wondering if the fact that he is a shark man affected his growth. This lead me to believe that he would have a massive, ummmm... little friend. The thoughts went on, and well, it inspired this little gem!Hope you enjoy ;)





	

“Babe-”

You whined. Hot, persistent, kisses, interrupting your strain of thought. A sweet hum escaped your throat, thoroughly enjoying the large, calloused hands of your lover as he urgently rubbed your body; stopping to squeeze at the flesh of your sides before hooking a strong arm under a [s/c] leg, lifting it upward to meet with your torso.

“Babe.” You tried again, this time, attempting to add slightly more bass to the uttered word in your endeavors to combat the steady weakening of your voice. Failing miserably, you felt his other hand began to slide down the expanse that was your abdomen, palming your core through the silk night dress that adorned your feminine body. You weren't sure why it surprised you that the enormous male wasn't the least bit fazed by the increasingly loud screeching. You were sure, that to him, the piercing sound that assaulted your eardrums was nothing more than a dull lull in the background, equivalent to room tone. Hearing hissing, your heavy lids lifted just enough to witness the steam angrily fly out of the spout, erupting with water droplets that bubbling and sizzled upon the hot surface.

But still, his hand persisted, pressing harder into your flesh as he lifted your form up by your hooked leg, causing you to fall back into his solid chest as you dangled, suspended in his arms. The remarkable feeling of being utterly defenseless served to both terrify and excite you, pulling you into a rather intoxicating swirl of lust. Reaching up, you clutched the back of your lover's neck with one hand, the other searching to find his own, gripping the forearm of the assaulting limb for purchase. “Kisame~” you moaned as he grew rougher, lifting your dress to slide his hand down your panties.

“Yes, sweetheart?” A harsh, shiver rippled across your body, the warmth of his breath wafting down your icy skin. It never failed to amaze you how his gruff, rustic, voice could always succeed in reducing you, in all your strength and pride, to such a desperate, wanton state. Gasping, your [s/c] digits stationed behind his arm dug into the blue of his skin, his slick fingers sliding up and down your wet folds, teasingly chuckling against the curvature of your neck.

“The-” he slid a thick finger inside you, taking it back out dangerously slow.

“Hmm?” He continued to play with your sanity, the rhythmic bucking of your hips ceasing once he pressed your pelvis against him, rendering you motionless against his gentle strength.

“The ket-” the sentence was cut off by a loud gasp- his thick, large, digit slamming back in roughly.

“ _What was that?_ ” He purred in delight, sharp teeth grazing your skin as he chuckled.

“Fuck- **Kisame**!” you screeched in frustration, digging your nails into your palm to temporarily bring your lost-self back to reality “- _the fucking kettle_!” You managed to spit the three-worded sentence out, throwing your head back in both relief and indulgence.

You could feel his head lift, his beady eyes focusing on the effusive object, only just now registering the potential fire hazard.

“ _Ooh_ ,” he smiled, kissing the top of your cheekbone, “why didn't you just say so?”

You could once again feel his sharp tooth grin upon your skin, but you honestly couldn't find yourself to care at the moment. Not when he was roughly finger fucking you into insanity, groaning in despair as he released his fingers from your clutches. Turning, he placed your dangling, horny, body on the kitchen counter behind him, quickly turned off the stove and placing the kettle on a rack. Sighing peacefully, you took a moment to relish in the silence, squeezing your thighs together in impatient bliss. It didn't take long for your lover to return to you, the familiar feeling of scaly palms heated your body once more, obeying his silent order as he prompted you to sit up; gripping the bunched-up fabric of your silk night gowned and lifting it from your form. Catching your lips once again, his needy tongue ventured out to find its way into your awaiting mouth, all too eager to accept the prying appendage. Moaning, a [s/c] palm affectionately seeked refuge on his cheek, relishing in the wintry chill that accompanied the cold-blooded body. Your other palm situated itself on smooth, rippling muscles of his shoulder, kneading your fingertips into a knot you found there. He groaned in appreciation, chapped lips ventured away from the bruised set of his beloved, moving them across your skin to lovingly lather your cheeks, jaw, and neck with heated kisses. Once again, palming you through your only layer of clothing.

“Mmmm-” you mewled at the gentle, doting, way in which he caressed you, “what's going on with you today?” you question softly.

He was just so needy tonight. The way he fawned over your form not only enticed a strong sense of love and adoration, but it also awoke some curiosity- second only to the insatiable erotic hunger he had stirred within you. Granted, he _had_ just come back from a week long mission, but he's never been so desperate before. Once Kisame had entered your quaint cabin, located a little ways away from the hideout, you barely had enough time to turn your head in his direction before the shark man was on you; shirt and cloak already missing. It was question worthy, but the concern quickly vanished into pleasure as his descending kisses successfully distracted your inquisitive mind. Peering up lustfully from his position between your thighs, his eyes searched yours softly, before playfully sucking on your navel.

“What can I say?” He smirked, dipping his tongue into the waistband of the garment, proceeding to hook a sharp tooth into the thin material. “I missed you.”

The confession was followed by the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing, the surprise enticing a loud intake of air from your bruised lips, hissing as your heated core was met with icy atmosphere. Albeit, not for long. The moment you were exposed, he begun to feast, groaning to himself as he messily sampled your juices. A choked scream left your bruised, [l/s], lips. Desperate [s/c] limbs immediately sought out for purchase upon him. Kisame’s large hands glided up the softness of your thighs, bending the extension at the knee and lifting, placing each heel on either corresponding side of the counter.

“Keep them here.” He growled against your pearl, making you buck and moan with lustful abandon. Snickering, the male gently pushed your upper body back until it was flush against the countertop, amused by the little hiss of annoyance from the temperature emanating from the marble, arching up to get away. Your heart beat faster in its confinements as the cold was soon replaced by the sensation of the heated palms of your lover, traveling across your back and tenderly massaging your sides. You tugged at his hair in appreciation, finding it utterly impossible to love him anymore than you already did. He sped up, feeling the delicate shake of your thighs as you grew hypersensitive, every nerve lit a fire. Lips parting in a silent cry, followed by strong puffs expeditiously expelling itself from your lungs over and over, determined to keep your sanity for a little while longer. You we're panting harshly, trying your hardest to keep up with the basic need to breathe, but it seemed like no matter how hard the twin organs tried, it could never obtain enough oxygen to withstand the pleasurable assault that was taking place.

“Kis, baby, I-”

You couldn't quite get it out in time, but it didn't truly matter. He knew what you were trying say, he had witnessed it numerous times in the past to be able to read the tell-tale signs of your anatomy. Relishing in how your legs squeezed and shook around him, how the tug on his hair increased in pressure, temporarily losing yourself to him once more. His jaw moved faster in a dire need to enrapture you in euphoria, lips capturing the bundle of nerves, sucking harshly- determined to milk the pearl for everything it had to give. He loved the screams that left your lips, he absolutely adored the way your body squirmed, and how, even in your most vulnerable of states, you still obeyed his wishes. Both heels pressed heavily into the counter with such extreme force, that he was sure that if he were to peak under the pads of your feet, it would be stark white. That, and the way your pretty, manicured, toes curled up tightly, was his definition of the perfect picture of pleasure. Once he was sure you couldn't take anymore, Kisame shot up to capture your lips, barely giving you enough time restore your respiration to normal. Kissing back feverishly, you poured your heart and soul into the action, unable to contain the feelings of admiration that swelled within your heart. He did the same, pouring a passion into his actions that rendered you speechless. He, once again, placed two fingers inside your sensitive cavern, this time focusing on stretching the muscles surrounding him. Squealing against his mouth, you tighten your hold on him, pulling your beloved shark closer to you. Thrusting up to grind against his palm, you detached from his mouth, babbling an incoherent array of sweet and naughty words, creating a crescent of pearly, sharp toothed, calcium, to appear on his visage. Your heavy lids lifted, choking on your next inhalation as you were immediately greeted by his predatory orbs.

 

He was watching you.

 

The raw, animalistic, lust ridden, haze behind the black spheres enraptured you, nearly causing another harsh set of contractions around his fingers.

Eyes still locked, you barely registered when your hand begun its journey down the expanse of his large, chiseled abs, the mentally memorized territory guiding you like a map, stopping only to fondly stroking the battle scars that adorned his body, before finally reaching the waistband of his pants. Venturing a little further, you palmed his unbelievably large member. He watched you, his eyes examining the seductive, arousing way you attempted to free him from his imprisonment. Once the knot was loosened and strings untied, you placed a delicate hand inside the fabric, only to be stopped by your dearest large, masculine, fist gently capturing you own.

“Not yet.” He gruffly stated, added a third finger and gave a sharp thrust. Placing your stolen hand on your stomach.

Unable to stop the sonority that expelled itself from your mouth long enough to speak, your body once again ventured down on its own accord, determined to reach for him. He allowed you this time, groaning to himself as you fully freed his erection, wrapping a too small hand around the pulsing sex. Your fingers couldn't fully wrap around him, and if that wasn't remarkable enough, the length alone rivalled the girth in ways that would unnerve most. But you, you were different, never failing to marvel at the fish man's impressive growth in adoration, doing your best to jerk him off.

Kisame was by far the largest you had ever witnessed-you were willing to bet that he was the largest _anyone_ had seen, and he, himself, was very aware of this fact. To him, the growth was considered more of a curse than a blessing. You had found out very early on that he hadn't been with many partners. He found that if his shark like appearance didn't scare them off, then the sheer mass of his cock would. The first time the two of you had made love, he spent hours upon hours catering to you, kissing you, stretching you, and bringing you to climax countless times before he-very hesitantly-allowed you to see him fully naked. You weren't sure, but something regarding the way he seemed to assume that you would end your session right then, the selfless way in which he seemed to already accept and await your renunciation, told you that he was used to it. But what really broke your heart, was the way he plastered on an understanding, comforting smile, one which cracked with the grief of impending rejection, wanting so desperately to keep you from leaving him all together. That night, you found yourself tenderly cooing to him, choking back tears as you confessed to him, spewing your love for every inch of his being, and that you were never, **ever** , going to be anywhere but by his side. It was a beautiful moment between soul mates, however it was short lived, as you almost broke a lamp over his head by the end of the night in horny frustration, countlessly pushing to convince him that you'd be ok.

Even till this day, he was still reluctant to enter you, mostly taking up the role as the giver, as opposed to being on the receiving end of your sexual proceedings. He had stopped the thrusting of his fingers, focusing on the quickened movements of your hand. Ebony orbs were tightly shut, muscles tightly wound up as you called to him in a raspy voice.

“It's ok baby...I can take it.” The veins in his neck started to bulge, but he stayed still in his bent position. Sitting up on your unoccupied arm, you continued to softly call to him, breathing against the skin of his neck, leaving wet, heady kisses.

“I can take all of it this time,” you moaned in his ear, bucking your slick sex against his stilled hand. “I want to show you that I can.” You weren't sure, but you had a positive feeling, considering your improvements. Removing his hand from your sex, you gently coaxed him to place it by your head, leaning back on the counter once again, pulling him down with you. Guiding his cock, you positioned the large head in front of your opening, gently rocking against it as to entice him. When no notable response was given, you deciding to kick it up a notch and slid his head up and down your lubricious folds. Shivering against him, ears attentive, always listening for any sign of refusal. Although the only sonorous you were met by was an array of low, baritone, groans muffled against your neck, and the resonance of heavy breathing.

Taking that as permission, you wrapped your legs around him, coaxing him into the task of being the one to enter you. You were delighted when he complied, but at a much slower pace than you had intended. Causing you to haughtily dig your heels into his back, attempting to solicit a faster approach.

“Don't be..such a tease.” You groaned out in frustration, hissing out the ‘s’, burrowing your sharp nails into his shoulder blades as punishment. You heard him stifled an amused laugh against your skin. Whether it was due to the weak attempt to hurt him, or the childish whining, you'd never know. It was probably a mix of both, noting how his sadistic side just _loved_ to watch you squirm.

Taking your hands, he gently placed them over your head with one hand, the softness in which he treated you never failing to make your head spin. He brought the other extremity down to obtain a firm grip on your waist. “ _I'm_ the tease?” He sarcastically stated, pressing in further. You couldn't even respond, how could you? He was only halfway in and he was already deliciously filling, [s/c] legs shaking desperately around him. Every nerve inside you being overly stimulated-almost too much- but that didn't stop you from lifting your hips to selfishly take more. The mixture of pain and pleasure consumed your very being, until you completely lost all sight of yourself, of everything that wasn't Kisame. Subconsciously rambling on about how good he felt pressed inside you; a loud sound of shock and disbelief emanating from your throat when you're grinding hips were met with his pelvic bone.

“Fuck!”

He had made it in farther than he had ever before, your heady eyes opening to observe the expression of your lover, just when a buck from his pelvis met your labia, sending your seizing muscles into a particularly sinfully strong set of contractions. He bit your shoulder as you came around him, trying his hardest not to thrust wildly as you gasped and shrieked in his ear. Breathing heavily, you begun to urgently whisper messily constructed sentences, the string of incoherence, when taken a moment to un-code, fell among the lines of, _fuck me hard_.

“You-” your voice came out foreign, never once recognizing the women's vocalizations of pleasure and filth was of your own, “fill me up so, so, _soooo_ , good~” You continued to ramble on, sending your lover over the edge whilst he attempted, and failed, to carefully pulled out as slowly as the current situation allowed, before your words caused him to lose his objective and slam back in, hard. The feeling of, for the first time in his life, being fully submerged within a woman, along with the warmth of your naked chest arching into his-your heated breath fanning across his face as you mewled for him to take you- sent his nerves into overdrive, nostrils flaring as he repeated the motion over and over again.

“Such a good girl~” Mustering up enough strength to stand fully, he softly cooed to you as he sped up, letting go of your hands to grip either side of your hips. “You took..all of me today baby.” Unable to respond in something other than a scream, you instead held onto his wrists, trying your hardest to obtain a literal grip on reality. Fortunately, there was no such plans for you anytime soon, as he absentmindedly wondered if you'd both lose your minds permanently. He continued to thrust, fast, but he had returned to entering you only halfway. You vaguely remembered a time when it would have been too extreme for you to handle, but now-it was much too shallow for your liking. You were rather proud of your new accomplishment.

“D-eeper! Har-!” He watched your disconnected expression carefully, before deciding that maybe you _could_ handle it. Pulling all the way out, he paused, only to slam back in with an almost brutal force. You shrieked as he continued pounding into you, vaguely noting the carnivorous snarls and growls emanating from above you. Forcing yourself to open your clenched eyes, you watched him lose control for the very first time, watching the way he threw his head back, the muscles in his neck taut, as if they were under the threat of bursting at any moment.

“ _Like this?_ ” He growled, his hips snapping faster than ever before. “Is this how you want me to fuck you?” You couldn't answer, the feeling of being so filled driving you to the brink of insanity. In all honesty, you weren't sure if you could hold on for much longer as another, violently strong set of orgasms claimed your tender, helpless body. He reached everywhere and everything inside you, there wasn't a single place within you that he left untouched. Your screams, coupled with your vice grip had him cumming in no time, trying desperately to hold back his shouts as he convulsed violently around you. Gripping your body, he tightly hugged you to his frame as he lost himself, back curving over you in violent tremors; attempting to muffle his yells of euphoria in your neck, biting on the flesh.

“[F/n]-[F/n]-” He repeated your name like a mantra on his lips, only stopping when the occasional reverberant growl tore its way out his throat. You could feel him cumming inside you, spilling out of you harshly as if fought for its own space to reside within you. Once he stilled his hips, you could still feel the occasional twitch of his member, the feeling temporarily taking up purchase in the back of your mind in favour of oxygen. You held each other tightly, nearly crushing one another in your journey to ground yourself, trying desperately to regain a sound mind, wishing to descend back to earth. His confession of affection was the very last thing you heard before slipping into the clutches of slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments, I've never posted my work before so your opinions would really mean a lot!


End file.
